Traditionally, a motor assembly is fixedly attached to the receiver housing inside a chamber defined by the housing. However, as production of sound will cause the motor assembly to vibrate, the receiver itself will vibrate during operation which affects the hearing aid due to interaction with other parts of the hearing aid.